bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Hollows/Archive 1
Caterpillar like hollow what about that "caterpiller"(stated by yachiru) hollow that kenpachi sliced but regrew into 3 so ikkaku and yumichika helped?? Adding Hollows to list that aren't named It's probably been brought up before, but why not create a list of unamed Hollows or add them to this list. For naming purposes they could be described eg. 'Spider Hollow - episode 4' and have an image taken from the episode or manga for each. It would really expand this page and all the cataloging of Hollow images would look fantastic.Sables 13:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :As far as adding the unnamed ones go, I'm not too sure about that. There are a lot of Hollows that appear and are beaten without ever actually doing anything, like the dozens that surrounded Uryu & Ichio during the Menos Grande attack during their duel (and that was just one scene). They were just cannon fodder. There are dozens (at least) of others that have appeared at various points. I just think it would be too much to have them all listed. Most of the named ones (down to Numb Chandelier) have their names revealed in the databook "Bleach Character Book of Souls". For some reason, Kubo Tite did not deem the others worth giving names to. If we have any information about them, or they do something interesting/that affects the story, then yeah, they could probably be added, but otherwise, I would not think so. 19:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Will it be alright then to add just two: The mantis like Hollow who has the distinction of being the first ever seen in the anime, and the female one who falls in love with Kon and gets destroyed by the Karakura Superheroes in episode 50 (I think). Weedefinition 14:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::If you want, I guess so, so long as it they are in keeping with the style of the others. Looking at episode one though, Fishbone D appears a second before the "mantis-like" Hollow. Fishbone lands on the left, the mantis on the right - notice the shapes of their bodies & the fins on Fishbone's back. 11:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] wrote: "Fishbone D appears a second before the "mantis-like" Hollow. Fishbone lands on the left, the mantis on the right - notice the shapes of their bodies & the fins on Fishbone's back" This is actually not true. I just watched the dubbed and the subbed versions and Fishbone is nowhere to be see during the mantis attack. Weedefinition 16:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::You seem to be thinking of the attack in the town. Before that (at about the 2min15 mark), both of them appear just after the we are feared/we have no form thing. 16:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I see. Anyway, I was about to add them when I caught sight of the first line in the article: "This is a list of Hollows with given names..." So we can't add the unnamed ones in this page anyway Weedefinition 21:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Runuganga Look-alike We should add the Runuganga look-alike from the latest episode. They gave his name during the preview/omake at the end, but I forgot what it was. Plus, I'm not very good with screenshots, so I can't get the picture either. But he should be added, none the less...Gerokeymaster 01:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :There is already an article about him: Battikaroa. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 13:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) New pic for Numb Chandalier OK, I uploaded a new version of the current mugshot, but it's still in a pretty cruddy quality, + it's a picture of her in action (She's firing her seeds in this picture). Does anyone object to changing the image into this one? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 12:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC)